


Like a Thief in the Night (Revised)

by Kitty514



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Revised Version, rich!Harry, thief!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty514/pseuds/Kitty514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy is caught stealing from Harry Hart, one of the richest men around, the last thing he expects is to receive a job offer from the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Offering and an Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Revised version of [this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5583067/chapters/12867412)
> 
> The original version of this had been one of my favorites to write, so I wanted to give it a go at revising it. Thanks for reading!

The library was eerily quiet when Eggsy entered it. The only light was coming from the moon, pale rays streaming in through a large window on one wall. Scattered through the vast library were statues and paintings and vases that cost more on their own than Eggsy could ever hope to make in a lifetime. Even if Eggsy pulled out a random book from the bookshelf, there was a large possibility it’d be worth a fortune. The whole room smelled like old paper and spice and potential riches. It would be the perfect place to curl up in one of the plush couches on a rainy evening and read. Or laugh about how much money you had. 

Eggsy grimaced and shook out his throbbing right hand, bringing himself back to the task in front of him. There were guards everywhere in this mansion, though he had been able to avoid a majority of them. However, the guards outside the library doors couldn’t be avoided. The first one went down easily, nothing more than a well-placed punch to the nose knocking him out. The other guard had put up a bigger fight. He had been full of brute strength that overpowered Eggsy, but Eggsy was faster and more determined. 

Eggsy made his way to the other end of the library carefully and silently. Even the carpet underfoot must have cost a load of money, made with a rich burgundy color and soft fibers that gave way under Eggsy’s feet. He walked up to a vase placed primly on top of a tall pedestal. The vase was made of a pure white porcelain, light pink magnolias painted along the sides. Gold extravagantly embellished the outlines of the flowers and made up the handles of the vase. It all shone bright in the direct moonlight. 

The vase was light in Eggsy’s hands and he was almost afraid he might drop it. All he needed to do was get out of here with the vase intact. He’d be set for weeks once he managed to see this thing off to a black market dealer. Eggsy started to turn around, escape route forming in his head. An audible click made him freeze mid-turn, however. He swore inwardly at his stupidity. He should have known better than to think he wouldn’t run into any more guards than the ones stationed outside the library. 

“Put the vase back where it came from and turn around. Don’t try reaching for your gun.” Came the command from behind him, voice low and threatening in a way that sent a shiver down Eggsy’s spine. 

Eggsy took a deep breath, reaching forward awkwardly to replace the vase onto its pedestal. He put his hands up and turned around slowly, pivoting on his heels. 

“Oh, fuck me.” Eggsy said a little too loudly when he registered who the man in front of him was. 

Harry Hart. 

The one and only Harry Fucking Hart who owned this whole mansion, owned more money than Eggsy could ever dream of. He was wrapped up in a richly red robe, looking disheveled. His hair curled around his face in the only way bed-head could achieve and his eyes were tired. Oh, yeah, he was also aiming a gun at Eggsy’s head. Eggsy was royally screwed now. There was no way he was going to get out of here scot-free. 

“How many people do you have with you?” Harry demanded. The gun never once waivered in his hands, which just made Eggsy more nervous. 

Eggsy tried to look as non-threatening as possible. “It’s just me. No one else. I swear to you.” 

“You got in here all on your own? How did you get past my guards and security system?” 

For a moment, Eggsy considered his available options. “If I tell you, will you let me go?” It might get him shot, but it was also worth a shot. 

Harry scoffed, the gun dropping lower to point at Eggsy’s torso. “I won’t shoot you in the head, how about that?” 

Eggsy winced, shrugging. “I guess that’s better. I, uh… Your guards are dumb, to be honest. I was able to slip past all of them when they were changing positions- except for the two outside the door. I knocked them out. As for your security system, I smashed it.” 

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at him, managing to look both deadly and elegant at the same time. 

A sigh escaped from Eggsy’s lips. “You rich folks always invest in such high-tech security, but that shit is the easiest to break. Just take a swing at it with something heavy,” here he imitated swinging at the security system box with a metal pipe like he had done a few minutes ago, “and bang, it’s broken. When you posh twats are gonna learn that it just doesn’t work, I don’t know.” Eggsy crossed his arms and cocked a hip, gazing over at Harry in a challenging manner. He decided he was done playing nice. This man was either going to shoot him or call the cops, anyway. 

The gun in Harry’s hands lowered until it was pointing at the ground. Eggsy shifted uncomfortably, losing a bit of his confidence. Was he going to let him go? Call the police? Harry sighed as if he had given up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Do you want to have a cup of tea with me?” Harry asked. 

Eggsy was left speechless for a good minute. When his voice come back to him, it was strained. “What?” 

“Tea. Do you want some?” Harry stated it as if Eggsy was a regular guest of his rather than a thief trying to steal from him. 

“Uhh. Sure?” Eggsy let his arms fall back down to his sides. He had no idea where this was going. 

Harry nodded knowingly, as if he too understood the absurdity of the situation. He spun around and left the room, obviously expecting Eggsy to follow him. Eggsy croaked gently. He could escape now, while Harry was out of sight. He could just jump out the window. Which was bullet-proof. He knew that already. He’d probably end up banging his shoulder up. In the end, Eggsy’s feet carried him in the same direction as Harry, who was waiting at the top of the stairs. 

Eggsy followed Harry down the stairs, past a group of guards. He saw Harry glare at them, directing a pointed look at Eggsy. It was clear Eggsy wasn’t here for a regular visit. He was dressed in all black, a gun pressing into the small of his back. The guards noticed and at least had the decency to seem embarrassed. 

Harry led Eggsy into the kitchen and pulled out a kettle. “Sit down.” He said, gesturing with the kettle towards the kitchen counter. 

Eggsy pulled out a stool, sitting down warily. He took out his gun to place it in front of him, far enough away that he wouldn't be seen as making a threat. He glanced around him. The kitchen was more modern than the rest of the mansion. Metal appliances and dark marble countertops made up a large majority of the room. Eggsy pulled off his gloves and spread his hands out on the cool countertop. He didn’t realize Harry was sitting across from him until he cleared his throat. 

“I don’t think you could steal the counter on your own.” Harry joked. 

Against his better judgement, Eggsy quirked a grin in Harry’s direction. “Don’t underestimate my ambition.” Then his grin fell. “You didn’t, like, call the police by pressing some fucking hidden button and now you’re just trying to stall for time?” 

Harry huffed out a small laugh. “No. You’re safe for now.” He paused, studying Eggsy for a few seconds. “How old are you? 23? 24?” 

“23.” Eggsy responded. 

“Why is someone as young as you stealing from rich asses like me? You seem intelligent and capable enough to hold a good job.” Harry stood up to take the kettle off the stove when it started to screech. 

As Harry poured them both a cup of tea, Eggsy considered him. For someone who had been rudely awakened at two in the morning by a thief, he seemed oddly calm. Almost understanding. Most of the rich people he had met at parties he had snuck into would drone on to him about how amazing they were, how much money they had, all the places they had been and things they had bought. Professionally, this was good for Eggsy to be able to judge which ones he was wanted to rob. Not professionally, these people were huge dicks. 

Even though he had just met this man, Harry didn’t seem anything like those people. There was something different about him. He was more down-to-earth, aware of his position. This was why, when Harry reached across the counter to hand him a mug full of tea, Eggsy decided to tell him the truth. 

“I’m not doing this for me, yeah?” Eggsy began. “I’m doing it for my mum and little sister. They deserve better than they have. And it would take me so much longer to give them that by trying to hold a decent job. I need quick money to get them out of their situation as soon as I can.” Eggsy tightened his grip on the mug, the heat from the sides burning into the palms of his hands. 

Harry stared at him from across the counter for a while. Then he took his watch off of his wrist and held it out in front of him. It dangled in front of Eggsy, glinting gold in the stark kitchen light. Eggsy averted his gaze from the watch, furrowing his brow at Harry. 

“I have an offer for you.” Harry said, his voice lowering conspiratorially. Eggsy leaned forward slightly, intrigued. “You can take this watch, which costs at least one hundred thousand pounds. I won’t call the police on you, I won’t try and hunt you down in any way. I won’t want to see you ever again.” He paused, letting Eggsy take in the information. “Or you can come and work for me. As a bodyguard, as security. I’ll pay you fifty thousand pounds right off the bat and then a thousand pounds a week. If you want the job, just tell me your name and I’ll take it as a ‘yes.’” 

Eggsy glanced between Harry and the watch, weighing both options. He could use the money either way. But a stable job with stable money seemed like a dream come true. Even if he started with half the money the watch would get him, it was still more than enough to move away from Dean. He wouldn’t have to worry about going to jail and not being able to be there for his mum or Daisy. Eggsy licked his lips, tapping his fingers on the side of the mug, making small scratching sounds. Then he stopped, looking Harry straight in the eye, who smirked as if he knew what was coming. 

Eggsy snorted out a laugh. “Eggsy. My name is Eggsy Unwin, you posh twat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Links to other sites I'm on](http://linktr.ee/kpkl10) 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me or ask me things on any of these sites.


	2. Open Doors

The next time Eggsy came to Harry’s house, he knocked on the front door. He shifted from one foot to the other, nervousness seeping in. This still felt unreal to him, like someone might come up behind him and pull a rug out from under his feet. A bald man in a sweater answered the door a few moments later, looking at him with what was close to disdain and a little bit of curiosity. The man jerked his chin towards the inside of the mansion. Eggsy took it as an invitation to come inside, so he did.

In the morning light, the house looked different. Bright rays of sunlight were filtering into the foyer through bay windows, light bouncing off of the dark but shiny wood furniture and staircases. A round table in the middle of the marble floor had an intricate vase sitting atop it, holding a bouquet of yellow roses. When Eggsy inched closer to the vase, he realized that it was the same one he had tried to steal a couple nights ago. He scoffed and shook his head at the blatant jab at him. 

“Harry is in the office upstairs. Just turn right and it’s the second door on the left. Though you probably already know that, seeing how you tried to steal from us and all.” The man who had opened the door said from behind Eggsy. He had a tablet out, working on something. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded close to a question as to why Harry would want to hire someone like Eggsy. Eggsy chose to ignore the remarks. 

“What’s your name?” Eggsy asked out of curiosity, instead. 

“…Merlin.” He responded. He didn’t even look up from the tablet, blue light reflecting softly off his glasses. 

Eggsy nodded, tilting his head up slightly to examine him for a moment. The name had to be fake. That or his parents had been way too into wizards. But Merlin didn’t seem keen on talking with Eggsy any longer, so Eggsy didn’t try and pry. 

Eggsy blew air out his nose and headed for the staircase that followed along the right wall, leaving Merlin behind. He climbed the stairs two at a time, his sneakers squeaking on the polished wood of the steps. When he reached what he hoped was the correct door, he couldn’t help but glance at the double-doors that marked the library’s entrance just down the hall. Eggsy paused to knock twice. A few seconds passed, and then a voice told him to come in. 

A rush of cool air brushed against Eggsy’s face as he swung the door open. The office was well-lit and held a large desk made of the same dark wood as the downstairs furniture. There were shelves of books in here, too, but it smelled different than the library. Here, the faint scent of expensive cologne lingered in the air, making the room feel lived-in rather than unused like most rooms in such a large home. Harry was sitting behind a desk, a pen perched in the crook of his hand. He was looking up at Eggsy through a pair of glasses he hadn’t been wearing when the two of them met. They framed his face nicely, Eggsy thought momentarily before shaking that assessment off. 

“Eggsy, please sit.” Harry gestured to one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

Eggsy complied, feeling somewhat out of his element. He’d dealt with rich folk before, been in their houses and stole right from under their noses even in the daytime. But this wasn’t what he was here for now, and it definitely seemed odd. He felt out of his element. Out of place. Eggsy wringed his hands together as Harry shuffled around some papers. 

“How are you today?” Harry asked as he stuffed the papers into a large envelope. 

“Fine, just-” Eggsy frowned. “Excuse me if I don’t care much for pleasantries, yeah? I just wanna know what I’m gonna be doing in this ‘job’ you offered.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, tilting his head slightly to the side before standing up from the desk. “Follow me, then.” He brushed past the chair Eggsy was sitting in, heading for the door. Eggsy turned in his chair to watch him. He was wearing a gray suit that unsurprisingly fit him perfectly. Harry had longer legs than Eggsy remembered, his movements graceful and measured. It was distracting to watch him walk. Eggsy’s breath was taken away for a moment before he snapped back into focus. He quickly stood up to follow Harry, almost knocking the chair over in the process. Harry led the two of them straight into the library. 

Eggsy scratched his cheek nervously. “What’re we doing in here? About to make fun of me out loud for not being able to steal from you?” He partially joked. 

Harry huffed out a small laugh, a gentle smile passing over his face briefly. “No. Though if you do pick up stealing again, I would suggest being quieter. I could hear you fighting my guards from the office.” 

The remark Eggsy had been about to say died in his throat when Harry smirked at him coyly. Eggsy swallowed hard instead. Harry walked to the opposite side of the room and slid a hand across a row of books on the back wall before taking one and pulling it toward him. A sharp click resounded through the large library, and one of the bookshelves swung out. 

“Are you fucking with me.” Eggsy said flatly. “I can’t believe you have a fucking _hidden room_ in here. Scratch that, I think I actually can believe it. People like you are fucking crazy, I swear.” He pushed past Harry to examine the room that had just been revealed. Inside was only a big metal safe. It seemed to glare back at Eggsy, as if challenging him to take a crack at unlocking it. Eggsy glanced at Harry over his shoulder, giving him a confused expression. 

A shrug was directed back in his direction. “It’s trust.” Harry said simply. 

“You’re gonna trust me with this information? You just met me. When I was stealing from you. Stealing. Not trying to have tea party.” Eggsy frowned at Harry. 

Harry adjusted his cufflinks, gazing over at Eggsy evenly. Eggsy took hold of the bookshelf and pushed it back into place, the hinges clicking loudly as it closed. He drew in a deep breath. 

“Your job,” Harry finally said, “is going to be to help protect me and, in turn, my house. To do so, you should know its secrets. You took out my two best men outside the library doors. They’ve worked for me for years and never once let me down. They’ve taken down men much bigger and stronger than you. But somehow you overpowered both of them in seconds. I’m going to put my faith in you. I want you by my side.” 

It would be an understatement to say that Eggsy wanted to simply scream. He wanted to throw a tantrum, really. This man he barely knew, who easily could have killed him when they first met, was telling Eggsy that he wanted his protection. Wanted him _by his side_ , for Christ’s sake. It was as if Harry was trying to gain some sort of upper-hand in a hidden game between them. Eggsy had to use all his self-control not to throw something old and expensive just to see the man show some sort of expression other than complete calm. 

“Roxy, my personal assistant, will be briefing you on everything you need to know.” Harry said. “She’ll be downstairs in the kitchen. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend to.” He started towards the double-doors. 

“What really going on here?” Eggsy blurted out angrily. “Is this some kind of prank? You can’t seriously be giving a job like this to someone like me. I’m nothing to you. A fucking criminal. You just showed me where you keep your safe, for shit’s sake. What’s to stop me from trying to steal from you again?” 

“How do you know there’s even anything in the safe?” Harry winked at Eggsy from the doorway. “I wouldn’t keep Roxy waiting, if I were you. You’ve got a job to start after all. An actual job. Not a prank.” With that, he disappeared around the corner. 

Eggsy doubled over, catching his knees in his hands. He felt close to hyperventilating. He had to remind himself that he had been the one to accept the job offer in the first place. He could have just taken the watch and run. But, no, he’d thought it’d be brilliant to do this. Now he was wondering if Harry might be bloody well crazy. 

Eggsy gulped in another breath of air before straightening up again and headed out the library doors slowly. When he went back downstairs, Merlin was gone from sight. He warily navigated the corridors back to the kitchen, half-expecting someone to jump out and tell him he was on some hidden-camera show. He paused in the kitchen doorway, spotting a young woman sitting at the counter who was working on a tablet similar to Merlin’s. She had her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail, and was dressed sharply in a navy blue suit. She had a delicate face, framing her plump lips and well-groomed eyebrows. Eggsy stared at her for a second, entranced. He shook his head, reminding himself why he was here. 

“Hey.” Eggsy said, grabbing her attention. “You Roxy?” 

“Yes, I am. You must be Eggsy” Roxy stood up and came over to shake Eggsy’s hand. “Please, sit.” She nodded to one of the stools, then sat back down in her previous spot. 

Eggsy sat down. “Is everyone in this place gorgeous?” He let slip out before he stammered to try to talk over himself. 

Roxy smiled genuinely, holding up a hand to stop him. “First of all, thank you. Second of all, yes, the other people here are pretty. I guess you’ll have to find a way to fit in, huh?” She joked. 

Eggsy chuckled, his nerves settling some. “Real funny. Go ahead, take a jab at my looks. We both know how handsome I really am.” He liked Roxy already, and made it a personal mission to become friends with her. He was going to need someone to keep him sane while doing this job. 

Roxy laughed, soft and melodic, before turning more serious. “So,” Roxy began, “I guess I’ll be explaining things to you. I assume Harry told you that you’d be his bodyguard. Basically, you’ll accompany Harry wherever he goes. He’s an important and influential person, meaning he’s around people a lot. Some good, others not so much. You’ll be at the house promptly at 7 a.m. every day. You’ll leave only when you’re told it’s okay to leave. Show us that you can do your job, and that you can do it well, and you may just get a raise. Good incentive, right?” Roxy flashed him a brilliant smile. “Got everything so far?” 

Eggsy nodded. 

Roxy nodded as well, pulling a stack of papers out of a briefcase. “Alright. Here’s some paperwork to sign, just for legal reasons. Get everything back to me tomorrow morning. I’ll be in the downstairs office. You’ll be able to find it, if you don’t already have the layout of the house memorized.” Here she smiled slyly at Eggsy as she pulled out a thick binder, making him blush in embarrassment. Apparently everyone knew who he was by now. “And here’s a binder with papers detailing what’s expected of you as well as Harry’s schedule. No one else is to see any of this, understand? Your work and who you work for is classified.” She handed him the papers and binder. “Harry has a meeting to attend tomorrow at 8 a.m., so be prepared for it.” Roxy stood up, making to leave the kitchen. She paused by Eggsy, squeezing his shoulder gently. “Don’t let anyone get to you, alright? I know there are people here who sneered at Harry hiring a criminal to protect him, but I’m on his- and your- side.” 

Eggsy watched as she left, grasping everything he had been given tightly in his hands. He set it down on the counter, unfurling his fingers slowly. This was almost too much to handle all at once. He knew now that this wasn’t some joke being played on him, not with everything he’d just been handed. He was in deep now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Links to other sites I'm on](http://linktr.ee/kpkl10) 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me or ask me things on any of these sites.


	3. Sweet as Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for mention of abuse

Eggsy arrived at Harry’s house five minutes early, hesitating a moment before knocking on the door. Merlin answered it again, tablet in hand. He didn’t say anything, just stepped aside to let Eggsy in. Eggsy sidled past him into the house.

“Hey, bruv.” Eggsy said, attempting to make small talk. “How’s it going?” 

Merlin glanced at him over the top of his glasses, a look of slight bewilderment on his face. “Fine.” Then he turned away from Eggsy, checking something on his tablet. 

Eggsy grimaced. At least he tried to be nice. He headed down a small hallway past one of the staircases, his black dress shoes making a lot more noise against the floor than he was comfortable with. Eggsy quickly smoothed out the front of his white button-down shirt and his dark grey trousers. 

He had stayed up late last night, reading the binder he had been given, trying his hardest to memorize everything he could. Harry went to work at 8 a.m. and didn’t get done until 6 p.m., though Roxy had written a note in the margins telling Eggsy that he would sometimes stay much later. Meetings ran around half an hour to an hour, and occurred almost everyday. Eggsy was meant to accompany him to pretty much everything. He felt exhausted just reading about all of it. 

Roxy was in the small downstairs office where she said she’d be. She was working on a laptop, her lips pulled into a straight line in concentration. Eggsy dropped all his paperwork on the desk, next to her elbow. Roxy jumped a bit, glancing at the papers before looking up at Eggsy. 

“Good morning.” Roxy said. “Nice to know you came back.” 

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Eggsy frowned. 

Roxy grinned. “I thought you’d think we were crazy and run away screaming.” 

“Oh, I do think that. But I’ve dealt with worse.” Eggsy’s mouth quirked up into a smile. 

“Well, then,” Roxy said as she flipped through Eggsy’s papers, “everything seems to be in order. You’ll be meeting Harry out front by the car. Good luck.” 

Eggsy nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he found he didn’t have any words, and headed back to the front of the house. Merlin was long gone, though where he went and what purpose he served, Eggsy had no idea. 

Back outside in the driveway, Eggsy sized up the car in front of him. It was definitely meant to be a display of money and power. Whoever took care of it did a wonderful job, black paint shining back at him and each line defined enough to be part of a car show. It almost gave him a headache. Eggsy tried to curve the headache back by looking down at the ground, rolling a small pebble around with the toe of his shoe. 

The sound of gravel crunching underfoot pulled Eggsy’s eyes back up and to Harry, who was walking towards him. Of course, Harry seemed like he could kill with his looks yet again. His suit was tailored impeccably to his body, the dark grey color matching the color of Eggsy’s pants. Harry’s hair fell perfectly into place, the curl in it tamed back. Eggsy wanted to swear out loud, but he bit his tongue instead. 

Harry took one look at Eggsy and sighed. “We’ll be getting you nicer clothes after today.” Then he got into the back of the car, followed by the driver ducking into the front seat seconds after. Harry raised an eyebrow at Eggsy from inside, waiting for him to get in as well. 

Eggsy floundered to find a way to respond before sitting down in the car and closing the door. “Sorry I can’t afford clothes that match your standards.” 

“That’s not- I didn’t mean-” Harry paused for a second, frowning, his gaze focused on Eggsy’s face. “I apologize. But I’d still like to have some suits made for you.”

Eggsy tapped his fingers on his right knee as the car pulled out of the huge circle driveway. “So is this some kind of sugar daddy kink?” He fought back a smirk when Harry made a choking sound next to him. “’Cause if it is, I need to know. I’m totally willing to make that relationship work, yeah? You’re handsome, I’m willing to let you spend money on me-” 

“God, no.” Harry blurted out. “You’re my employee not-not-” 

Laughter bubbled up from Eggsy’s throat, his nerves settling with the knowledge that even Harry Hart could be flustered. “Calm down, Har. I’m only kidding.” He rested a foot up on the top of the seat in front of him. “Though keep the sugar daddy thing in mind because I wouldn’t reject that offer.” He winked at Harry. 

Harry cleared his throat, his face flushed, and pulled Eggsy’s leg back down quickly. “Don’t make me fire you before you even start this job.” 

*** 

Harry Hart owned a company appropriately named Hart, Inc. It was the biggest investment company around, which was a bit daunting for Eggsy. The building the business was run in was at least fifteen stories high, if not more, the windows spanning each side reflecting the sun back onto the pedestrians outside. The first meeting of the day was held in a large modern room with a massive wooden table in the center. A floor-to-ceiling window on the back wall overlooked the city below. 

Eggsy stood with his back to this window, gazing at the twenty or so people mulling about or sitting at the table. Everyone was dressed perfectly, much to Eggsy’s irritation. He was feeling more and more out of place. Eggsy sighed quietly, training his eye back on Harry, who was shaking hands with an older woman. Harry discreetly checked his watch before excusing himself from the conversation with the woman and another younger man who had walked up. He made his way to the head of the table by Eggsy. 

“Your wallet is missing.” Eggsy whispered to him, pointing his chin in the direction of the younger man he had been engaged in conversation with. Eggsy moved towards the man, bumping into him with his shoulder. He apologized, smoothing out the young man’s jacket, and kept moving toward the water jug to pour a glass. When Eggsy returned back to the head of the table, he placed the glass in front of Harry and quickly placed the stolen wallet back into his jacket pocket. “Great employee you’ve got there.” He said sarcastically. 

Harry gave Eggsy an almost unnoticeable glance before calling the meeting to a start. Though Eggsy knew little of what was being discussed, he didn’t mind having time to size up everyone present as he sat behind Harry. If he needed to fall back onto thievery, some of these people would be great targets. He stared at the man who had tried to take Harry’s wallet, wondering how he got this far and why he thought he’d get away with the theft so easily. 

When the meeting ended almost an hour later, and all the people dispersed, Eggsy watched in amusement as the thief realized he didn’t have Harry’s wallet anymore. A look of panic spread across his face and the man glanced into the meeting room. Eggsy gave him a huge grin, and the man scowled at him in turn. 

“Thank you.” Harry said, turning his body toward Eggsy but looking out into the office space. “I’ve never liked that guy, anyway. Now I have a reason to fire him.” 

“Just part of my job.” Eggsy responded. He sat on the edge of the conference table, one leg swinging lazily. “Now I see what you mean about my clothes. I knew _you_ were posh as fuck, but I didn’t know the rest of your employees were, too.” 

Harry tilted his head, one corner of his mouth tilting up. “I’ll send you to my tailor at the end of today. You don’t have to use the fifty thousand pounds to pay for the new suits. I’ll pay for them myself, no deduction to your paycheck.” 

Eggsy breathed in deep. “There’s no need for that, Har. I-” 

“No,” Harry interrupted him, “use the money I give you for your family.” He headed for the door, holding it open for Eggsy, clearly meaning to end the conversation. 

Eggsy nodded, slipping out the open door and past Harry. “Thanks.” He couldn’t really say much else. 

*** 

The tailor Harry sent Eggsy to occupied a small but high-end shop called _Kingsman_. Eggsy scoffed at the name but tried to be as polite as possible to the tailor behind the counter. The man took him into a fitting room to quickly measure him before ushering him out the door with a promise to have the suits made by the end of the week. 

Eggsy stumbled out onto the street, the sun close to setting in the darkened orange sky. He paused for a moment, not quite sure what to do with himself. He had never felt so lost before. It had been years since he had had a real job instead of thieving his way through life. Today had been full of meetings and menial work, everything blurring together. Harry managed to impress Eggsy at work in every interaction he took part in. Harry was understanding and perceptive, reading people easily. Eggsy appreciated it, a fondness growing for Harry that he was trying to push down because he didn’t want to like the man he almost robbed. 

Eggsy was tired now and a bed seemed like a heavenly idea to him. Eggsy’s feet started to carry him home subconsciously, his eyes grazing over the various shops and their names. 

When he got back to the apartment he shared with his mum, sister, and Dean, everything was silent. It relieved him and made him seize up at the same time. Eggsy stood frozen in the doorway until he noticed an envelope on the kitchen table. He moved to pick it up. His name was written across it in a flowy script that could have belonged to anyone in the Hart household. He ripped the envelope open, gripping the check that was in it hard enough to crumple it. Fifty thousand pounds were in his hand right now. 

Eggsy started shaking, every muscle in his body tense. It took a second for him to realize he was crying. He didn’t care how Harry had found out where he lived. All he cared about was getting out of this place, away from Dean, with his sister and mum. 

At that moment, his mum walked through the door, holding Daisy up on her hip. She immediately saw Eggsy crying and concern overtook her features. 

“Eggsy, what…?” She asked. Daisy reached toward his face, wiping at the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“We’re getting out of here, mum. Away from Dean, okay?” Eggsy handed her the check, watching as her eyes widened in understanding. 

“How did you get this?” She asked, waving the piece of paper in front of him. “Do you know how much money this is?” 

He took the check from her gently. “I got a job.” Eggsy said simply. “It doesn’t matter what it is. I’m getting us away from here, and that’s what matters. I won’t let Dean hurt any of us again.” He stuffed the check into his pocket, opening the front door. “I’m going to the bank. I’ll be back soon.” 

*** 

When Eggsy arrived back at Harry’s house the next day, he couldn’t help but feel anxious. This man had just given him and his family a chance to escape and start a better life. It didn’t help that Dean had come home drunk off his ass and angry as fuck last night. The bruises along Eggsy’s arm and the largest one along his jaw were a testament to that. 

Harry glanced up at Eggsy as he entered his upstairs office. He had been working on his laptop, typing away quietly on the keys. “Did you receive the check I sent yesterday?” 

Eggsy tried to respond, but all that came out was a sob. Harry’s eyes widened and he stood up quickly. Eggsy nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He covered his mouth with a hand, knowing he looked utterly ridiculous at the moment. 

Harry approached Eggsy cautiously, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” Eggsy knew he could see the bruise on his jaw, already a dark purple. 

Eggsy drew in a shaky breath, stepping back to create a bigger distance between them, not trusting himself not to hug Harry. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, his voice breaking a little. He wiped at his eyes quickly, trying to stall back the tears. “Thank you, Harry. Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Links to other sites I'm on](http://linktr.ee/kpkl10) 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me or ask me things on any of these sites.


	4. Hit Me in the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for some blood and violence in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I owe a huge apology for taking a good ten years to finally getting around to updating this. Life got extremely busy for a while, but thankfully I have some down time now.

Eggsy fell into his new bed in the new apartment he had moved into a couple days ago with his mum and sister. It was strangely quiet and serene. He was so used to feeling a sense of unease anytime he was in the old apartment, whether Dean was there or not. Eggsy flipped onto his side, biting his knuckles. It all still felt so unreal to him- the job, the money, even Harry himself.

Eggsy shut his eyes against the dark room, willing himself to sleep. It wasn’t going to happen quickly or easily, but he was determined to not think about anything at all for as long as he could. Finally, he threw himself out of bed, struggling with the bedsheets momentarily. He padded to the kitchen quietly and sat at the counter with a bottle of water. He closed his eyes again and rested his head on top of his crossed arms. 

Loud ringing made Eggsy jerk awake. His phone was going off right next to his ear, displaying the caller as the tailor from Kingsman. Eggsy fumbled briefly with the phone before answering, not quite sure what time it is. The tailor informed him that the suits were ready, and to come pick them up before the line went dead. Eggsy slid off his chair, his back protesting against the movement. He checked the clock: eight in the morning. He must have fallen asleep at the counter. 

By the time Eggsy managed to make it out the door and to the tailor’s, it was close to nine in the morning. Thankfully, he didn’t have to be in for work until eleven. He graciously accepted the three suits handed over to him. He still felt odd taking the suits when he wasn’t even the person paying for them. Eggsy rushed home anyway to change into a navy blue one with faint stripes and shiny silver buttons and cufflinks, matched with a red silk tie. 

Eggsy arrived at Harry’s with twenty minutes to spare, scuttling past Merlin, who seemed to actually look at him for once. Eggsy grinned at Merlin, and Merlin immediately ducked his head back down to look at his tablet with a grimace. He winked at Merlin when he glanced up once more from his tablet before he left to find Harry in his office, sifting through papers at his desk. 

Knocking softly on the doorframe, Eggsy waited for Harry to acknowledge his presence. He was nervous, of course. He hoped Harry didn’t mention yesterday at all, to save both of them some embarrassment. 

Harry finally looked up from his paperwork and his face took on an odd expression when his eyes laid upon Eggsy. It was quickly replaced with a polite smile, though. Eggsy decided that he must have imagined the look with how fast it was gone. 

“Looks good,” Harry said simply, referring to Eggsy’s new outfit, then averting his gaze back to a sheet of paper in his hand. It crinkled audibly from across the room. 

“I guess you could say the new clothes ‘suit’ me,” Eggsy replied with a cheeky grin, choosing to pretend like nothing weird had happened between them the night before. Yeah, not his finest moment. He chuckled at Harry’s defeated sigh, picking up and moving a stack of books lying on a chair. Eggsy sat down heavily, splaying his limbs out in all directions. 

It was getting easier to be around Harry, it seemed. They were sliding into a routine, with Eggsy meeting Harry in his home office in the morning and acting as bodyguard throughout the day. Harry was respectful of Eggsy’s time, never staying too late at the investment office so that Eggsy could spend time with his mum and sister. Eggsy tried to return the favor by curving back on snarky remarks that always seemed to earn him some sort of horrified or long-suffering look. 

Today went just as smoothly as any other day when they left the house. The meetings all blurred into one, as they tended to do. Eggsy was tempted more than once to cause some sort of commotion himself just to mix things up a little. Instead, he stood in the background and did his best to pay attention to anything that could seem even remotely off. 

Eggsy lounged on the couch in Harry’s office at the end of the day, attempting not to doze by stealing one of the fancy pens from the holder on Harry’s desk and balancing it on his nose. Harry sat behind his desk, typing up a report on his computer, not even fazed by what Eggsy was doing. The investment office was cold grays and shining glass, giving off the mood of a cutthroat business. Even the waxed tiled floor had a threatening quality to it. Eggsy wasn’t a fan of it, felt like it didn’t fit Harry at all. Harry was all warm colors and musky scents, almost comfortable and safe. Everything like the office in his house, but nothing like the office here. 

The glass door- a bulletproof door, Eggsy recalled faintly from the binder Roxy had bestowed upon him- to Harry’s office swung open silently. Eggsy sat up quickly at the movement in the corner of his eye, catching the pen in his hand as it fell from his face. A janitor was wheeling in a cleaning cart, seemingly oblivious to the two other men in the room. Eggsy stood up and dropped the pen, instinctively placing himself between the janitor and Harry. 

Which turned out to be a good- and not so good- move when the janitor pulled a gun out of the cart and pointed it at Eggsy’s chest. 

“Are you fucking with me,” Eggsy blurted out, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He swiftly pulled out the gun resting against the small of his back as he said it, pointing it at the man who was about to attempt serious injury to Harry at the least. 

Eggsy heard a click behind him. He glanced back over his shoulder quickly. Harry had a gun in his hand, too, reminding Eggsy of the night they met. He felt oddly fond of that moment now. He shook his head slightly, knowing he shouldn’t be reminiscing at this time. 

“It’s two against one, bruv,” Eggsy stated. “Might want to rethink your plan.” He could see a vein popping out on the man’s forehead. But no one moved. 

Eggsy caught the quick movement of the ‘janitor’s’ finger pulling the pistol’s trigger. Eggsy turned his body to the side, the bullet hitting him in the left shoulder. Too close to his chest, to his heart, he numbly thought. He raised his own gun back up, firing once at the man. Two bullets hit the intruder- one in the chest and the other in the stomach. Harry must have fired a bullet as well, Eggsy thought briefly as he watched the fake janitor hit the floor like a stone. 

Eggsy approached the man cautiously, gun held in front of him. Blood pooled out around his torso, the dark red a strong contrast against the white floor. He wasn’t moving. Eggsy kicked the man’s gun away, then turned to Harry. 

“You alright?” Eggsy asked. 

Harry nodded jerkily. “Your shoulder, though.” 

Eggsy looked down at his left shoulder, his mind finally processing the pain over the adrenaline. The stain of blood was slowly growing larger, sliding down his arm warmly. Eggsy walked back to Harry and placed his gun on the desk. He gripped his shoulder hard, trying to slow down the blood. He winced as the pain increased, his right hand coming away covered with crimson red. Black and beige dotted Eggsy’s vision and the world felt like it was drifting away. 

He leaned forward, gripping the edge of Harry’s glass desk, probably leaving blood that would have to be cleaned up. Hopefully by a real janitor. The thought struck Eggsy as being funnier than it really was, and he started to chuckle. 

“I’ll call an ambulance,” Harry rushed to say, grabbing his phone and dialing the police. As he talked to the dispatcher, he pulled out the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and held it to Eggsy’s shoulder, not even caring that he was ruining an expensive piece of fabric. Eggsy stared down at Harry’s hand, finding it the only thing he could seem to focus on. 

*** 

Eggsy was semi-conscious as he was wheeled into the hospital. It was the nice hospital that rich people went to, too, Eggsy noted in the back of his mind. The one that got all the funding. He almost asked to go to another hospital, one where he might actually have a chance of paying the medical bills, but words seemed to stick in his mouth like rancid peanut butter and he’d lost sight of Harry not too long ago. He gave up on trying to talk, laid his head back down on the gurney, and was fully unconscious by the time he entered surgery. 

*** 

When Eggsy woke up, the room he was in was brightly lit and blindingly white. It hurt to look at, especially after being out for however long he’d been out for. Someone was speaking to him softly, brushing hair off of his forehead. Eggsy blinked a few more times before everything came into full focus. Harry was by his bedside. 

“Your mum left to get some rest,” Harry was saying. “I’ll call and tell her you’re awake.” He stood up, pulling out his phone. 

Eggsy grabbed his wrist with the miniscule amount of strength he had left. Harry froze, looking at him expectantly. One side of his hair was flattened down as if he’d fallen asleep and hadn’t had the time or means to brush his hair. It pulled at something inside Eggsy. But he still couldn’t form words quite yet, so he let go instead and gave Harry a slight nod. Harry took it as a sign to continue calling his mum. He barely registered before he drifted back off to sleep that Harry and his mum had actually met and exchanged numbers. It was an odd thing to think about, but thankfully Eggsy didn’t have to think about it for too long. 

*** 

Eggsy was up and moving a couple weeks later, even though his mum kept insisting that he rest. He was tired of sitting in bed. He just wanted to get back to work as soon as possible. If he even still had a job when he was done with his recovery period. A bodyguard getting shot and winding up in the hospital didn’t bode well. What if someone already took over his job? Harry was a busy man. He wouldn’t want to wait a long time for Eggsy to come back, would he? 

His mum was moving about the room as Eggsy pulled his clothes on, not so subtly shadowing him in case he passed out. He was silently thankful that it was his regular clothing, and not a suit. 

“Your boss,” his mum began, “Harry Hart, he’s a sweet man. He paid for the medical bills.” She said the last part quietly, as if knowing how Eggsy would react. 

“Shit,” Eggsy said a little too loudly. He turned to Daisy, who was coloring while sitting on the hospital bed. He pointed a finger at her. “Don’t repeat that word. It’s bad.” He turned back to his mum. “Are you kidding me? Why would he-” 

She interrupted him. “Are you really going to complain about it? He probably just saved us from a lifetime of debt.” She paused, deliberating something. “He really likes you, you know. He was really concerned about you.” 

Eggsy stammered for a second before closing his mouth with a snap. Harry took that opportune moment to enter the room. Eggsy’s mum raised her eyebrows at him before heading to exit the room with Daisy in tow. She planted a kiss to Harry’s cheek before leaving. Harry’s suit was slightly rumpled, his hair just ever so out of place, though Eggsy knew he himself probably didn’t look much better. 

“Don’t tell me you’re friends with my mum. I thought this job was supposed to be secret. As in only I was supposed to know about it. Safety reasons, you know?” Eggsy crossed his arms as he mimicked Roxy’s phrase, trying not to wince at the tug on his shoulder. The bullet really had been too close to his heart, but hadn’t hit anything important. His doctor had made that comment to him when he had woken up the second time around. He was preparing himself for Harry to tell him that paying the medical bills was his final act of kindness before firing him. 

Harry opened his mouth, clearly surprised at Eggsy’s outburst. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would have a problem with me meeting her. I just wanted to explain what happened to her. She looked so worried. I didn’t tell her everything, though. I told her you’re working in the accounting section and got caught in the crossfire between me and the shooter.” 

Eggsy immediately felt like a dick. He let his arms fall to his sides. “I- I didn’t know. It’s just… I’m sorry, alright? You’ve done so much for me and my family, and I can’t tell you how thankful I am for that. But if you’re going to fire me, go ahead and do it. There’s no need to be nice to me anymore.” 

Harry’s eyes- had they always been that nice shade of brown?- widened a fraction. “I’m not going to fire you. If you want to quit, I won’t stop you, but I still want you to work for me. You saved my life in that office.” 

“I thought you would have hired someone else to replace me. I’ve been out for two weeks.” Eggsy swallowed hard, past the lump in his throat. He still had a job. And he still had Harry on his side. 

“I hired a temporary replacement. I was just waiting for you to recover.” 

“I’m still out for two more weeks.” Eggsy’s fingers passed over the wound on his shoulder. “Not allowed to do anything strenuous until they’re sure I won’t accidentally reopen the wound and bleed to death.” 

Harry nodded. “I know. I just came by to check up on you. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He took a half-step towards Eggsy, then backed up again. Eggsy had never seen any type of indecisiveness in Harry before. 

“Why do you bother with me?” Eggsy asked softly, surprised that he could manage to be so straight-forward with the question after all of this. “Why am I worth any of your time? I’m replaceable. Always have been to other people.” 

Harry breathed in deep, meeting Eggsy’s eyes with a tender gaze. “You’re not replaceable to me. You’re special, Eggsy. I need you to know that.” 

That was the first time Eggsy’s heart literally skipped a beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Links to other sites I'm on](http://linktr.ee/kpkl10) 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me or ask me things on any of these sites.


	5. Food for Thought

It wasn’t easy for Eggsy to make himself get out of bed at six in the morning. He had kicked and flailed in the way too comfortable sheets for a few seconds before finally finding a way onto his feet. The sun was just barely peeking out from the tops of the apartment buildings. Eggsy sighed and pulled on one of his suits- dark grey, similar to one Harry owned- swiftly to combat the cold air in his room. The navy suit he owned had been ruined by the bullet and the blood. Eggsy cringed at the loss of such expensive material every time he thought about it.

Eggsy’s left hand tremored a bit as he arrived at Harry’s house a few minutes early. When Merlin answered the door, Eggsy tried to stuff down his anxiety. The two of them were on less shaky ground now since they had been emailing back and forth while Eggsy recovered. They had different senses of humor and different interests, to be sure, but there was a mutual respect between them. Merlin was a super genius with technology, in Eggsy’s opinion, and had been working on creating a better security system than the one Eggsy had destroyed. It was intriguing to see how Merlin was taking Eggsy’s ideas and experiences to create something advanced. He was like a wizard, which made his name so much more fitting. 

Merlin handed a key to Eggsy as he entered the foyer. “Harry wanted you to have a key to the house. That way I don’t have to get up from my chair and answer the door for your sorry ass anymore.” 

“Ah, yes, standing up is so much effort for you.” Eggsy grinned as he pocketed the key. “Thank you, Merlin.” 

The corner of Merlin’s mouth quirked up. “No problem. Now go do your job.” As Eggsy trotted up the stairs, he thought he heard Merlin say something about being relieved to have him back, but it was probably just his imagination. 

Eggsy found Harry in the library. He was flipping through one of the books, his eyebrows pulled down low in concentration. Eggsy was caught in a trance, his breath stalling in his throat for a moment as he stared at him. Ever since they had talked in the hospital, Eggsy had started slowly going crazy. He couldn’t get thoughts of Harry out of his head. 

The way Harry had looked at him in the hospital, the way he had talked, it was all so new to Eggsy. No one had been so soft and sincere with him in years, and he felt his chest constrict painfully every time he thought about it. He had hoped that spending two weeks away from Harry would help to suffocate his feelings of growing affection. Apparently, it’d only served to make his feelings worse. 

Eggsy was here standing across the room from Harry and all he wanted to do was run away. But instead, he forced his feet to move forward, his heart beating hard. 

“What’s up, Har?” Eggsy tried to sound casual, and succeeded for the most part. 

Harry looked up at him, his expression still caught in concentration. His face smoothed over when he realized who it was. “Nice to have you back, Eggsy.” A small smile spread across his face, one that felt like it was just for Eggsy. 

Well, shit. There went all of Eggsy’s composure. “It’s, uh, it’s nice to be back,” he stuttered, fighting down a blush. This was going to more difficult than he realized. 

*** 

Eggsy sat in a secluded booth next to Harry. It was dimly lit in this extravagant- and he really meant extravagant- Italian restaurant, darkness slowly settling outside the bay windows. Harry was here to meet with a colleague, but she hadn’t shown up yet. 

Eggsy glanced around the room, taking it in. The walls were painted deep reds and oranges, with paintings of various landscapes hanging on them. Miniature chandeliers hung over the dark wood tables, casting quiet shadows over each person seated at them. Waiters and waitresses bustled about the restaurant in impossibly white button-up shirts and black pants. 

Eggsy reached out and ran his fingers over the red rose perched in the glass vase on the table. “So… is it normal for this colleague of yours to be thirty minutes late?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry. 

Harry sighed, smoothing out his suit jacket. He had on a light grey suit today, matched with a striped dark blue and yellow tie. “Sadly, yes. She never has been one to be on time.” He checked his watch quickly. “I haven’t eaten all day, though, so she’ll have to deal with us ordering food before she gets here.” 

Eggsy scoffed as Harry called over a waiter. They both ordered and then Eggsy sunk back into the plush cushion of the booth. He glanced over at Harry, studying his jawline. It wasn’t fair to be that handsome, but it definitely wasn’t okay for Eggsy to think that about his boss that way. Eggsy ducked his head, lightly scratching at a repeating pattern in the wooden table. 

“Are you doing alright?” Harry asked all of a sudden. 

Eggsy inhaled sharply, his head shooting back up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled weakly. 

The way Harry’s brow furrowed let Eggsy know that he didn’t believe him. “If you don’t feel well-” 

“Really, I’m fine. Just tired.” Eggsy watched as Harry’s mouth set into a thin line. But Harry didn’t push further, just nodded in response. 

The waiter returned with their food a minute later, placing each of their plates in front of them. Eggsy took the opportunity to stuff his mouth so that he didn’t have to talk. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Eggsy staring holes into his plate. Then Harry’s fork clattered onto his plate. Eggsy, startled, gazed at Harry with the slightest bit of incredulity. 

Harry was staring at Eggsy intently. His mouth twisted into a frown briefly before he spoke. “If you have a problem, whether it’s with me or someone else, you can tell me. I won’t be upset, and I won’t judge you.” 

Eggsy chewed his bottom lip. “It’s- you know what? Fuck this.” He threw down his fork as well, causing other customers to glance his way. He lowered his voice, fixing his gaze on Harry, whose eyes had widened in surprise. “As far as you’re concerned, I don’t have any problems right now. I’m trying to enjoy this super expensive seafood at the moment, which, frankly, isn’t as amazing as I thought it’d be. 

“But if you’re just as uncomfortable with the silence between us as I am, talk to me. I’ll tell you about my life, my dreams, whatever the fuck you wanna know. I just don’t-” 

“Tell me about your family,” Harry interrupted. 

Eggsy froze for a second, then regained his composure. “Sure. Sure, yeah.” He took a moment to collect himself, then began talking about his mum, his sister, his father. Eggsy had forgotten the last time he had even spoke of his dad, his real dad. It left a bittersweet taste in his mouth, but it felt good to get it out. 

Harry was attentive, nodding and interjecting questions every so often. The two of them talked so easily, it was like Eggsy had known Harry his whole life. It felt comfortable between them. The conversation carried without ever becoming forced or repetitive, and Eggsy almost forgot that this was _Harry Hart_ he was talking to, who could buy the whole world out from underneath Eggsy’s feet in a second. 

It wasn’t until Harry’s phone started ringing that Eggsy was snapped out of his haze. He glanced over at Harry’s watch as he answered the phone. It was almost ten at night. Three hours since they had sat down in the restaurant. Eggsy had never talked to someone for such a long time before. It scared him, to be honest. It scared him a lot. His heart picked up its pace and it took a large amount of control not to dash out of the restaurant. 

Harry was pocketing his phone now. “Well, that was my colleague’s assistant. I guess our third guest isn’t showing up.” He smiled jokingly, his eyes glittering playfully in the low light. 

Eggsy attempted to respond but only a small helpless noise escaped past his lips. He decided that was a good moment to stand up from the table. They had already paid for their food, so it was fine if Eggsy just faded from existence, right? But Harry had another idea as he grasped Eggsy’s shoulder- the uninjured one- and grounded Eggsy back in the moment. 

“I guess it’s time to go home, huh?” Harry asked, leading Eggsy out of the restaurant. 

The cold air brushed against Eggsy’s cheeks, and he pulled in a few calming breaths. He blinked a couple times before regaining his composure. “Sorry about that. I panicked.” He cursed himself immediately after saying that. 

Harry opened his mouth and began to ask what he panicked about. But an older man bumped into him brashly, pushing Harry into Eggsy’s arms. 

“Hey, fucker, watch where you’re going!” Eggsy called out after him. The older man flipped him off without turning around. Eggsy made an angry sound close to a growl, tightening his grip on Harry’s waist. It was then that Eggsy processed everything. Harry pressed up close to Eggsy’s body, a familiar warmth between them. Eggsy hanging on for dear life to Harry, and Harry hanging on just as much. Their faces so close together. So very close. Eggsy could see the flecks of gold in Harry’s eyes and the subtle wrinkles on his face. 

Eggsy could feel Harry’s breath ghosting over his face, and it was intoxicating. Tempting. Eggsy’s lips twitched, but he averted his gaze from Harry’s lips and eyes before he could do something stupid. He let go of Harry quickly and took two steps back. 

“Sorry,” Eggsy said, his voice hoarse. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at Harry. 

“It’s-” Harry cleared his throat “It’s alright. It was an accident. More my fault than yours.” 

“Right. Let’s just get you home safe.” Eggsy headed for Harry’s car, which was parked along the curb outside the restaurant. He nervously waited for Harry to get in and then got in, too. 

The whole ride home was awkward and silent. Eggsy closed his eyes tight so that he didn’t have to look at anything or anyone. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He wasn’t someone who developed feelings for other people. It made Eggsy infuriated with himself. 

The two of them walked into Harry’s home together, avoiding each other’s gazes. Harry unlocked the door and pushed it open wide. Eggsy followed in behind him so that he could pick up some papers Roxy had left for him. But the second they crossed the threshold into the house, they both paused. 

“Something seem off to you?” Eggsy asked under his breath. He glanced over at Harry, who was frowning. 

“Yes. It’s too quiet.” Harry moved over to a small table and pulled out a gun from under it. Eggsy pulled out his own gun that rested against the small of his back. 

Harry signaled to the kitchen with a small gesture. Eggsy nodded, walking ahead of him towards the kitchen door. He pushed it open slowly. He first noticed Merlin and Roxy slouched over the kitchen counter. It could have been that they fell asleep there while working, but it didn’t seem likely to Eggsy. Something was definitely wrong here. 

Eggsy swept the whole room as fast as he could, finding nothing more than Roxy and Merlin. They seemed like they had been knocked out. He turned to whisper this to Harry, but the sound of someone falling to the floor sent Eggsy running back to the foyer. Harry was standing over the body of a woman dressed in all black, who was clearly unconscious. Damn if it didn’t impress Eggsy how dangerous Harry could be. 

“She can’t be the only one. There are other intruders in the house. They must have knocked the guards out, too,” Harry said to him, nudging the woman with his foot. Eggsy agreed. They walked back to the kitchen determined to wake Roxy and Merlin up. 

Eggsy should have seen it coming. Scratch that. He saw it coming, but didn’t react in time. The blur of an arm moving, something heavy hitting him in the back of the head. A bright flash of pain exploded along his skull. The floor rushed up at him quickly, then everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Links to other sites I'm on](http://linktr.ee/kpkl10) 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me or ask me things on any of these sites.

**Author's Note:**

> [Links to other sites I'm on](http://linktr.ee/kpkl10) 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me or ask me things on any of these sights.


End file.
